halofandomcom-20200222-history
Flood Tank Form
The Flood Tank Form is a type of Flood from Halo 3. It is a Pure Form, originally derived by mutating from the Stalker Form. The Tank Form is similar in appearance to the Drinol, and may have been inspired conceptually by the deleted Covenant race. There is also a notable similarity between the roles of the Tank Form and of the Covenant Hunter, although the former is larger and the former lacks a mounted weapon. It is also speculated to be a revised form of the Flood Juggernaut. Tank Forms are slow in comparison to the other Combat Forms but they make up for it with relative resilience and their devastating melee attack as they cannot pick up or use weapons with their arms that are shaped into hardened spikes (as opposed to whip-like tentacles exhibited by other Combat Forms). On occasion these large combat forms eject Infection Forms from their 'mouth' as if regurgitating them (not explosively like the Flood Carrier Forms and possibly only on harder difficulties) as a form of short ranged attack, or an attack to counteract bubble shields. Like all of the Pure Forms, The Tank forms cannot be dismembered, only disabled. Counterattack The best way to take Tank Form down is by simply shooting it in its head or mouth before it can spew Infection Forms, though once hit it will often cover with one arm for protection. If you hit its mouth with a projectile weapon (ex. Battle Rifle) it will count the shot as a head shot. All Flood Combat Forms have this supposed "head mouth". If you want a beat down or like to use the Energy Sword just pull it out, hit the head, and get a one hit kill. They are extremely tough, almost like the Flood's equivalent of a Hunter, and attacks that destroy normal Combat forms with one hit deal far less damage to a Tank Form. They are able to take multiple hits from the Gravity Hammer and the Shotgun, though the Energy Sword seems to make shorter work of them, as will a melee attack in the mouth, usually killing them in one slice. Since they are very slow and unable to rush the player, the Flamethrower or Firebombs are a simple, ranged, one-hit option attack against the Tank Forms, though rare. Brute-shots are also extremely effective against them because the melee attack with the Brute-shot is an instant kill against them on all difficulties except Legendary, which takes one shot with one hit. Plasma grenades are also very effective only if they are placed near the head area. A pair of shotgun blasts to a Tank Form's head is sufficient to put it down on Normal difficulty. There is a more unconventional method of jumping onto one's head and either meleeing them or using a powerful weapon, as they are unable to attack above them. So, when you see a Tank form you must remember this: *Use a headshot capable weapon, like the Carbine or the Battle Rifle, because the Snipers have only 2 or 4 shots per cartridge, and Aim to the Mouth *Use known anti-flood weapons, like the Shotgun, the Energy Sword, the Brute shot, Flamethrower, the Needler and the Brute Gravity Hammer *Remember that this form will chase you up. Do not allow them to get close to you *Sticky grenades like a Spike Grenade or a Plasma Grenade, if stuck near the mouth, are a surefire kill no matter what, bear that in mind. Note:This only really works if the Tank Form is alone, thus nullifying any risk of damage from other Flood forms. Trivia .]] *Although the Drinol was firstly meant to be a Covenant species, the concept may have provided the inspiration for the Tank Form. *The Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer has enough power to kill any Tank Form with only one lunge or slash if done right. *If a tank form is hit in the "head", with the right kind of melee, it will instantly die. This includes the melee from a skull, a plasma rifle, or an Energy Sword. Also, shooting it in the head does a lot of damage. *The Flood Tank Form has the ability to spew out Flood Infection Forms from its "mouth", similar to Graveminds. *A possible early concept of the Tank Form may be the Flood Juggernaut, due to its similar structure and one-hit-kill potency. *Tank forms are the only Flood Pure Forms that are not able to cling onto walls. *A Tank form can be seen inside a cryo-like tube in the multiplayer map, Cold Storage. Category:The Flood